Invisible
by bloodred sapphire
Summary: this is a songfic based on Taylor Swift's song, Invisible. EdWinryEnvy read and review please


**A/N:**_ this is the first songfic that I have written and ... published on . so please, keep the reviews as nice as you can. not to say I don't accept flames._

_xXx_

_this songfic is based one an EdEnvyWinry type of love triangle. I love EdEnvy, and I tend to despise EdWinry, wince it's overused. _

_xXx_

_so, here it is. hope you like it. _

_xXx_

Envy looked out of the corner of his eye at his precious O Chibi-san. It was too easy to just turn into someone from the military and stalk the Fullmetal Shrimp. He saw a familiar huge tin can, the smug smile of that bastard Colonel, two blonde heads--_two blonde heads_?! He did a double take. It was that mechanical freak, Winnie whatever. He hated her with a vengeance. She was stealing his chibi-san from him and didn't even know it! All he wanted to do was crush her, torture her, murder her in front of everyone, but that would depress Edward and he couldn't have that; he knew he could assume her appearance, but Edward would love who he though was the girl, and that wasn't enough. Envy wanted Edward to love him for him.

The girl had said something, and Edward had laughed. Envy scowled. He knew the only time he would make Edward laugh was when he was pinned down and Edward was trying to kill him. The closest their bodies would ever be was during a fight.

_She can't see the way your eyes, they light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, _

_but you are everything to me.._

Now Edward had said something, and she'd whacked him with a wrench. It was all Envy could do to stop himself from ripping her arm out of its socket.

"James? James? Hel_lo_? You in there? Lieutenant James Howard, I'm _talking _to you!" came a raspy voice. Envy looked up. Oh. Right. He was '_Lieutenant James Howard_' for now.

"S-Sorry, Sir. I...I need to take a rest for now. Excuse me." he said as civilly as he could to the bearded man in front of him. Not waiting to hear an answer, he stepped aside him and went to a secluded spot, his very own, which enabled him to spy upon Chibi-san until he entered a room in the hall.

"What the--_Sir_?! I'm your _best friend_ for crying out loud!" a faint yell could be heard from behind him, but Envy paid no heed. He was focused on Edward.

"C'mon, Winry, I'll show you our dorm." said the big tin can. Winry. Right. Whatever. She followed him (the bastard Colonel had gone off to complete paperwork, with a gun to his temple.) down the hall, Edward bringing up the rear. Envy scowled as he saw a wistful smile cross cross the face of his Chibi-san.

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you,_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_You just see right through me, _

_but if you only knew me,_

_we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, _

_instead of just invisible..._

It wasn't fair. Why did Edward like her? What was so wrong with Envy? Was it because he was a Homunculus? Did Edward condemn him for what he was? That wasn't fair. He saw them go into his Chibi-san's room. He grimaced. Turning into a bird, he flitted outside their window.

"Wow. Small, but nice." the girl said, smiling. She sat on the couch.

"I'll get some food." the tin can said, and went into the 'kitchen'. Edward sat on a chair, staring at the girl, who was surveying her surroundings with a critical eye. Edward was trying not to turn red. I scowled, well, as much as a bird can scowl, anyway.

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through._

_She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do._

There was a part of him that just wanted to give up, that was telling him it was no use to love Edward like this, since he so obviously liked her instead of Envy.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me,_

_and everything that we could be.._

There was also this other part of him, the part that told him not to give up, not ever, because this was the one thing that he really, truly wanted, and giving up would mean he wasn't strong enough to fight for what was supposed to be his.

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you,_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_You just see right through me, _

_but if you only knew me,_

_we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, _

_instead of just invisible..._

Suddenly, a dog (Black Hayate to be precise) barked, startling Envy out of his thoughts. It also startled Edward, who turned to the window and caught sight of the black bird before it flew away.

_Like shadows in the faded light.._

_(Oh, we're invisible)_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_(and make you realize)_

Envy flew away nervously, perching atop the branch of a tree. Had Edward seen him? Hopefully not. _Shi_t. He resolved to peck out that damn dog's eyes when he got the chance. Dammit dammit _dammit_. He flew back to the window, making sure he wouldn't be seen this time around.

The tin can had returned with a plate of cookies. Both the girl and and Edward reached out for one, and in the manner of all the sappiest cliches, their hands met. Both blushed at least seventeen different shades of red. Envy was close to boiling point. One misinterpreted move and he would strangle her, Edward or no Edward.

"S-Sorry." they both said. Alphonse, strangely, was immune to the awkwardness of the scene in front of him. Envy didn't want to watch anymore. He rolled his eyes, inasmuch as a bird can roll its eyes, of course, and flew away once more. He had given up, if only for today. Tomorrow he'd be back.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you,_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you._

_You just see right through me, _

_but if you only knew me, _

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, _

_instead of just invisible..._

Edward turned to the window once more. The black bird was gone. He sighed softly.

_She can't see the way your eyes, they light up when you smile..._

He hoped nothing had happened to it. It had been fun, in a strange way, to be watched by his worst enemy. He smiled wryly. After all, how many blackbirds had amethyst eyes?


End file.
